Games in which a player pitches a ball, such as baseball and softball, are popular with both children and adults. Training devices are useful for beginners, such as children, who want to learn the basics of proper pitching technique, as well for experienced players, such as teenagers or adults, who want to improve their skills.
It is important to accurately simulate the freedom of movement necessary for training proper pitching technique. Therefore, a device which is attached to the user's pitching forearm, which allows for freedom of movement of the forearm, wrist, hand, and fingers without interfering with the movements of the rest of the user's body during the act of pitching, (such as head, neck, shoulders, torso, and legs), is critical to simulate pitching.
Resistance training devices are also useful, since strengthened muscles improves the player's stamina and allows for longer playing time. Also, strong muscles decreases the potential for injury. When a player is injured, they may not be able to continue playing the game. This is not only a disappointment for the player, but the team may suffer by losing its competitive advantage.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which would teach both children and adults of both genders proper technique, through simulation, to increase the accuracy and consistency of pitches, as well as to strengthen muscles through resistance training in order to increase stamina, reduce muscle fatigue, and risk of injury.
To simulate the freedom of movement necessary for learning pitching technique, the present invention, which is a flexible device with an elongated U shaped coiled tubular structure, to which a sphere (such as baseball or softball), is attached to a rod or elastic string which fits into the ball, best accomplishes this goal.
Another sought after goal is to simulate the different styles of pitches, such as straight ball, curve ball, fast ball, change up, slider, and knuckle ball, among others. The present invention effectively simulates these various pitches and gauges the ball's speed, by placing torque (spin) on the ball, so when the ball is released from the user's grip it either spins and moves from side to side on the rod, or bounces in all directions on the elastic string.
It would also be preferred to have a device which teaches pitching as well as doubles as a strength training device. The present invention successfully accomplishes both goals. To strengthen muscles through resistance training, an elastic band can be attached to the present invention on one end, and then to a stable object, such as a pole or fence, on the other end. While simulating pitching, when the user's pitching forearm is fully extended in front of the user, the elastic band is stretched to create maximum resistance, thus exercising the user's muscles.